Last Kiss
by TheMostMysteriousGirl
Summary: Hiruma Youichi berangkat menuju Amerika Serikat untuk menjadi pemain NFL. Setelah setahun Mamori, kekasihnya, tak menerima satu pun kabar darinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Hiruma Youichi berangkat menuju Amerika Serikat untuk menjadi pemain NFL. Setelah setahun Mamori, kekasihnya, tak menerima satu pun kabar darinya.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Eyeshield 21. It's Inagaki-san and Murata-san's.

**A/N :** Ini fanfiction pertama saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa! Lirik lagu diambil dari lagu Last Kiss milik Taylor Swift ^^ RnR!

_Italic _means flashback.

**LAST KISS**

_I do recall now the smell of the rain _

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane _

_That July 9th the beat of your heart _

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms _

_"Nah, kau akan baik-baik di sana kan?" Mamori memulai percakapan dengan Hiruma saat mereka berada di dalam mobil menuju Bandara Narita. "Tch!" gerutu Hiruma, memutar matanya. Mamori mendesah, tidak senang dengan jawaban Hiruma. Mereka berdua terdiam. Mamori tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga Hiruma bergumam, "Tak perlu cemas..." Mamori menoleh ke arahnya, bingung. Namun seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat ia menyadari maksud Hiruma. _

Sinar lembut matahari menembus tirai berwarna _peach_, membangunkan Mamori yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata biru miliknya. Ia bangkit dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. Tak ingin harinya dirusak oleh kenangan lama menyebalkan, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, lalu berangkat menuju sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Seburuk apa pun harinya, senyum ceria anak-anak selalu berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Karena itu setelah ia lulus dari Saikyoudai, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen, bersiap menghadapi hari. Matahari bersinar cerah dan langit tampak biru, membuat Mamori lebih memilih berjalan sebentar sebelum menaiki bus menuju tempat tujuan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpi tadi malam.

_**Flashback**_

_Pesawat penerbangan Hiruma baru akan lepas-landas pukul 20.05 waktu Jepang, tetapi mereka sudah tiba di bandara 2 jam sebelumnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu kafetaria sambil menunggu waktu penerbangan tiba._

_Mamori dan Hiruma menuju meja makan di pinggir, tak ingin keramaian mengganggu makan malam bersama mereka yang terakhir. Pelayan menghampiri dan mereka pun langsung memesan makanan masing-masing. Mereka kembali terdiam, tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan hingga Mamori mengangkat pembicaraan. "Ini makan malam bersama kita yang terakhir, ne, Hiruma-kun?"_

_Hiruma menatapnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menjawab karena apa yang Mamori lontarkan adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Mereka telah berhubungan selama 3 tahun sejak tahun-tahun terakhir mereka bersama di Saikyoudai. Tak seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain di Jepang, mereka lebih memilih tinggal terpisah di apartemen masing-masing. Baru beberapa bulan lalu, Hiruma menerima kabar bahwa ia telah ditawari berlatih American Football di Amerika dan ada kemungkinan Hiruma bisa bermain di tim football Amerika. Setelah bertukar pikiran dengan Mamori, Hiruma memutuskan mengambil kesempatan kecil itu. Mamori, sebagai kekasihnya, tentu saja mendukungnya dan menyingkirkan pikiran buruk jauh-jauh._

_Setelah selesai makan malam mereka berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah, menikmati waktu waktu yang mereka miliki berdua. Jemari mereka bertautan dan ayunan langkah mereka seirama. Terkadang sang wanita berkata sesuatu dan si pria hanya memutar mata, membuat wanita tersebut tergelak. Atau terkadang sang pria berkata sesuatu yang membuat si wanita menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat sang pria terkekeh._

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

"_Ohayou, minna-san_!" Mamori memulai kegiatan di kelasnya dengan sapaan hangat. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah berbincang dengan teman mereka bergegas duduk di kursi masing-masing. "_Ohayou, Sensei!_" jawab mereka kompak.

Anezaki Mamori, dengan sifatnya yang keibuan dan penuh kasih sayang, berhasil menjasikan kelasnya tak hanya sebagai ruang belajar tapi juga seperti ruang keluarga. Ia mengerti berhadapan dengan dengan anak kecil dan anak kecil menyukainya. Tiap kali ada anak di kelasnya yang hari itu tengah berulang tahun, ia akan mengadakan perayaan kecil dengan _creampuff_ dan membuat anak-anak lain menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Dan karena itu, anak-anak pun menghargai Anezaki-sensei. Mereka bahkan pernah membeli _creampuff_ kesukaannya dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, persis dengan apa yang ia biasa lakukan saat merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Mamori menangis terharu saat itu.

Mereka tengah menggambar dan Mamori sedang berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat ketika seorang anak laki-laki bertanya dengan polos padanya, "Sensei, tadi pagi berita di televisi bilang kalau ada pemain NFL keturunan Jepang bernama Hiruma Youichi yang sedang berkunjung ke Jepang. NFL itu apa sih, Sensei?" Mamori sontak terkejut, bukan karena pertanyaan anak tersebut namun berita yang ia baru saja beri tahu. 'Youichi...' katanya dalam hati. Ia terdiam sejenak, terbersit kesedihan di matanya yang dengan cepat menghilang. Ia lalu menoleh pada si anak laki-laki, tersenyum, dan mulai bercerita.

_Tak ada suara. Mata biru besar milik seorang wanita muda menatap lurus-lurus sang pria. Hingga saat Mamori membuka mulut hendak akan berbicara, Hiruma menunduk dan menciumnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya. Sesuatu bergejolak di dasar perutnya. Hiruma berusaha memasukkan banyak hal dalam ciuman itu; kehangatan, janji, dan harapan. Entah mengapa Mamori merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Entah berapa lama mereka seperti itu, kemudian Hiruma menarik diri, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Saat dilihatnya wajah Mamori, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap pelan pipinya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir._

_Hiruma melepaskan diri, mengambil koper, dan berjalan menuju gerbang terminal bandara. Mamori ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan dengan riuh saat Mamori selesai bercerita tentang pertandingan Deimon melawan Teikoku saat _Chrismast Bowl_ bertahun-tahun silam. Mamori hanya dapat tertawa melihat reaksi mereka. Bahkan ada seorang anak laki-laki pendiam berkata dengan penuh semangat padanya, 'Waktu aku sudah besar nanti, aku mau main _amefuto_ juga!'

Segera setelah kelas usai, ia berusaha menghubungi Musashi. Sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Mamori tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum meskipun hatinya masih terasa agak sakit. Hiruma Youichi, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia tidak temui, kembali ke Jepang.

Mereka putus hubungan tepat setahun setelah Hiruma pergi ke Amerika. Entah karena alasan apa, Hiruma berhenti memberi kabar padanya. Tak ada telepon atau pun e-mail. Ia cemas dan takut, tentu saja. Apakah Hiruma baik-baik saja? Apakah ia terluka serius hingga tak bisa memberi kabar padanya? Kalau pun begitu, pasti Sena dan Suzuna yang juga berada di Amerika pasti akan memberitahunya!

Mamori berusaha keras menghubungi Hiruma; menelepon dan mengiriminya e-mail. Namun tak ada satu pun balasan. Seolah ia menghilang begitu saja. Lenyap.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep _

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breath_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are _

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_Hari itu sedang libur nasional jadi Mamori mengunjungi Kurita, berharap ia bisa menemukan cara untuk menghubungi Hiruma. Sudah 1 bulan sejak ia berhenti mengirim kabar. Mamori tak dapat tidur nyenyak karenanya. _

"_Kurita! _Ohayou_!" panggil Mamori ketika ia tiba di depan kediaman Kurita. Kurita masih tinggal di tempat yang sama seperti saat mereka bersekolah; bangunan mirip kuil yang luas._

"_Ah! Mamori-chan, _ohayou_!" jawab Kurita sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mempersilakan masuk dan menyuguhi teh. Mamori menyesap tehnya perlahan, kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih di Deimon?" Kurita telah menjadi guru olahraga SMU Deimon beberapa tahun belakangan ini. _

"_Ah, masih... Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana kabar Hiruma?" _

_Mamori terdiam lalu membalas, "Aku masih mengajar..." Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Kurita-kun, apa kau tahu kabar Hiruma?" kata Mamori tiba-tiba._

"_Hiruma? Yah, yang kutahu Hiruma sudah berhasil masuk NFL, New York Giants..." jawab Kurita bingung._

"_Ah, begitu..." katanya pelan. 'Jadi ia baik-baik saja bahkan sudah berhasil masuk NFL,' pikirnya. Ia senang dan bangga akan prestasi kekasihnya. Orang Jepang masuk NFL dan bermain sebagai _quarterback_ bukan perkara mudah! Namun di sisi lain, ia sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Bagaimana pun, Hiruma memberi tahu Kurita tapi tak memberitahunya sepatah kata pun._

_Kurita memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama. "Mamori-chan, apa semua baik-baik saja? Kau tahu... Kau dengan Hiruma?" tanya Kurita dengan hati-hati._

_Mamori tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah Kurita. "Entahlah..." Ia menunduk dan menatap lantai. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Ia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Hiruma bertingkah seperti ini –ini tak seperti Hiruma yang ia kenal!_

"_Kurita-kun, entah kenapa sudah sebulan Hiruma tak pernah menghubungiku lagi... Pada awalnya kupikir ia mungkin saja terluka, tapi ternyata tidak..." Ia mulai menceritakan semua pada Kurita. Kurita mengangguk diam, mendengarkan cerita Mamori dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah Mamori selesai bercerita, Kurita menghela napas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan nomor ponsel Hiruma yang Mamori tak dapat kenali. Mamori berterima kasih dan pulang._

Tuut... Tuuut... 'Ada apa dengan Musashi? Biasanya ia selalu mengangkat telepon dariku,' pikirnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia mencoba menghubungi mantan _kicker_ Deimon itu, namun tak ada hasilnya.

"Ah, lupakan saja!" ujarnya pelan seraya merapikan barang-barangnya, bersiap pulang ke rumah.

Setibanya di apartemen miliknya, ia bergegas menyalakan televisi. Rupanya kedatangan seorang atlet NFL asal Jepang menjadi berita hangat hari ini. Hingga malam hari pun, siaran berita di televisi masih menayangkan ulang kedatangan Hiruma. Mamori menyaksikan saat Hiruma Youichi, _quarterback_ New York Giants, berjalan keluar bandara melintasi para wartawan yang mengerubunginya. Mamori sadar, itu tempat yang sama ketika Hiruma berangkat ke Amerika 4 tahun lalu—tempat terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hiruma saat itu. Apakah ia memikirkannya? Namun dengan cepat pikiran itu ia singkirkan jauh-jauh.

Mamori memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wajah Hiruma tak kelihatan dengan jelas, namun ia masih bisa mengenalinya. Caranya berjalan dengan tangan di saku celana, dan ia masih mengunyah permen karet! 'Iya, itu Youichi... Dia di sini, di Jepang...' ucapnya dalam hati. Mamori tergelak pelan, ia tak sadar sesuatu turun dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Eh, kenapa aku menangis? Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya, punggung tangannya menyeka air mata dengan kasar. Namun ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya, membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Tidak, tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh menangis! Berulang kali ia mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, untuk hari ini ia mengalah pada air mata. Ia terisak pelan, samar-samar mendengar suara wartawan berusaha bertanya pada sang _quarterback._

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is I don't know _

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

Entah berapa lama Mamori menangis, ia tak sadar. Diliriknya jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul 18.46. Ia membersitkan hidung dan membasuh wajah dengan air. Ia butuh makan, tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin makan di apartemennya yang sepi. Ia tak ingin teringat bagaimana Hiruma telah menelantarkannya. Ia tak ingin kembali teringat pada hal yang membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

Jadi Mamori segera mandi dan berpakaian. Rambut _auburn _miliknya yang agak panjang dibiarkan tergerai, lalu ia memulas sedikit bedak dan _lipbalm_ berwarna merah muda hanya agar tak kelihatan terlalu pucat. Ia kemudian menatap cermin di hadapannya dan berkata pelan pada bayangannya di cermin, "Tidak ada alasan buat Anezaki Mamori untuk bersedih hanya karena seorang laki-laki..." Ia memejamkan mata seolah sedang berusaha menguatkan diri, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu beranjak pergi menuju restoran.

Angin dingin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya, membuat ujung hidung dan pipinya memerah. Sambil merapatkan mantel dan skarf rapat-rapat, ia mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Kota Tokyo di malam hari memang menakjubkan; lampu berwarna-warni menerangi sebagian besar tempat-tempat hiburan. Ia mempercepat langkah dan berhenti di penyeberangan jalan yang ramai. Dan ketika ia menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau, ia melihat seseorang yang tak ia sangka dapat temui setelah sekian lama terpisah. Seseorang yang ia tunggu kehadirannya selama bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yan baru saja datang mengunjungi Jepang. Seseorang yang kini menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan mata hijau emerald miliknya dari seberang jalan. Seseorang bernama Hiruma Youichi.

Mata Mamori membesar dan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Tangannya terkepal erat dalam saku mantel, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya kembali memanas. Emosi yang sudah ia atur tadi kembali meracau.

Ia marah.

Ia kecewa.

Ia senang.

Ia sedih.

Lampu penyeberangan sudah berubah hijau, tetapi Mamori tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar orang-orang berseru padanya, menyuruhnya untuk berjalan maju. Hiruma masih menatapnya—dan sama dengannya, ia juga tak bergerak.

Mamori membuka mulutnya dan berbisik dengan amat pelan, "Youichi..."

Di sisi lain Hiruma juga membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar olehnya, "Anezaki."

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day _

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed _

_We can plan for a change in weather and time _

_I never planned on you changing your mind _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : **Hiruma Youichi berangkat menuju Amerika Serikat untuk menjadi pemain NFL. Setelah setahun Mamori, kekasihnya, tak menerima satu pun kabar darinya.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Eyeshield 21. It's Inagaki-san and Murata-san's.

**A/N :** Awalnya saya berniat menjadikan FF ini sebagai OneShot. Tapi atas desakan pembaca (saya gak mengeluh loh!), diputuskan untuk membuat lanjutannya. Untuk teman baik saya yang juga merangkap sebagai beta-reader, makasiiih banyak! Dan untuk readers, makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Review kalian membantu saya untuk tetap semangat menulis :D

Now folks, enjoy the reads and please review! XD

* * *

Mamori memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum ramah ke arah Hiruma. Ia sudah memutukan untuk mengubur emosinya dalam-dalam. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berbincang kembali dengan Hiruma, sebagai teman lama. Ia hendak akan berjalan menghampiri Hiruma sampai matanya menangkap sekilas gerakan tangan Hiruma. _Tunggu aku di sana!_ Mamori mengerjap, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memberikan tanda _Oke!_

Hiruma berjalan menghampiri Mamori yang tanpa sadar menahan napas sedari tadi. "Anezaki, lama tak jumpa..." sapanya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Mamori memandangi tangan Hiruma yang terulur, lalu wajahnya, kemudian menjabat tangan Hiruma. "Ah, Hiruma-kun! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Mamori. Tanpa satu patah kata pun, mereka menepi ke pinggir jalan. Keduanya terdiam sampai masing-masing dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Aku—" mulai Hiruma.

"Apa kau—" tanya Mamori.

Mereka bertatapan dengan kening berkerut. "Kau duluan," kata Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

Ia berdeham gugup. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" mulainya. "Aku hendak akan makan malam di restoran, tapi kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengajakmu juga." Ketika melihat ekspresi Hiruma, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kita bisa bertukar sapa sembari makan!"

Hiruma bisa saja menolak ajakannya—ia sudah bersiap-siap mendengarnya. Namun yang ia heran, Hiruma menerima ajakannya begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku juga belum makan malam. Bagaimana kalau di restoran Jepang saja?"

"Tentu," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, terkadang bahu mereka bersentuhan dan membuat Mamori beringsut menjauh. Ia bisa mencium bau mint menguar dari tubuh Hiruma, yang tanpa ia sadari membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman dan aman tiap kali bersama Hiruma. Ia memasukkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dalam saku mantel dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang berkabut.

Jalanan di Tokyo memang selalu ramai, baik siang atau malam. Ia bisa melihat sekelompok wanita yang membawa kantung belanja sedang mengobrol di sebuah kedai kopi. Atau laki-laki berpakaian resmi berjalan melintas dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, sepertinya sedang berbicara serius.

Ia melirik Hiruma yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Ia hendak akan membuka percakapan, tapi justru kalimat ini yag keluar. "Cuaca hari ini bagus, ya."

Ia tak tahu dari mana datangnya kalimat konyol macam itu. Mengasumsikan bahwa otaknya sedang berkabut hari ini, dengan gugup ia kembali melirik Hiruma, yang kini tengah menoleh menatapnya dengan geli.

"Kau bercanda, Anezaki."

Mamori menengok ke arahnya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Setidaknya aku mencoba membuka percakapan," ujarnya defensif. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tapi itu bodoh sekali, kekeke," ejek Hiruma. "Kau kan bisa bertanya hal lain."

Mamori mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa Hiruma masih berefek seperti ini padanya? Ketika ia sedang memikirkan kalimat pembuka pembicaraan yang _pantas_, Hiruma tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Penerbanganku melelahkan seperti biasa. 11 jam New York-Tokyo," sahutnya tanpa ditanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Mamori menatapnya seolah ia gila, lalu menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya jam tubuhmu sudah normal?" tanyanya kali ini.

Restoran yang mereka tuju sudah terlihat, di ujung jalan. Hiruma menyeringai dan berkata, "Jam tubuh sialan ini bisa kuatur."

Mamori menatapnya tak mengerti. Saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mereka telah tiba persis di depan pintu restoran.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar dan di luar dingin sekali!" gerutu Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum. _Mungkin Hiruma belum begitu berubah._

Rupanya restoran Jepang ini sedang disesaki pengunjung. Atmosfer ruangan ini hangat sekali. Bukan hanya karena penghangat ruangan, tapi juga banyak keluarga dan pasangan yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di sini. Cukup sulit untuk mereka menemukan tempat kosong sampai mata Mamori menangkap meja kosong dengan dua kursi di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma, hendak akan mengajaknya duduk sampai ia bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau emerald milik Hiruma. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan lagi-lagi Hiruma memutuskan jalan pikirannya dengan berkata, "Ayo, di sana ada tempat kosong." Ia menunjuk ke arah meja kosong yang tadi Mamori lihat.

Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan masing-masing, suasana kembali hening dan canggung. Setidaknya di antara mereka saja, karena suasana restoran tersebut begitu ramai. Mamori membasahi bibirnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Dinding restoran dilapisi wallpaper berwarna kuning gading, dengan beberapa lukisan bergaya kontemporer menghiasi bagian dinding yang kosong. Meja dan kursi terbuat dari kayu, memberi kesan ramah pada pengunjung. Terdapat sekat yang memisahkan setiap meja, memberikan privasi bagi pengunjung. Di sudut-sudut kosong berdiri hiasan pohon yang mempercantik ruangan.

Mamori kemudian menoleh dan mendapati dirinya menatap sosok di depannya. Matanya tertumbuk pada Hiruma yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hiruma masih sama seperti dulu, dengan rambut _spike blonde_, sorotan mata tajam, dan wajahnya masih tampan meski terlihat sedikit lelah. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas papan ketik ponsel—sepertinya sedang mengetik pesan singkat.

Hiruma mendongak dan mendapati Mamori tengah mengamatinya. Ia melamun, pikirnya heran. Disapukan pandangannya ke wajah wanita muda tersebut. Wajahnya masih secantik dulu, walau sekarang agak pucat namun tak terlalu kentara, tertutupi oleh bedak. Matanya terlihat agak bengkak. Apa ia habis menangis? Tanyanya dalam hati. Rambut _auburn_nya lebih panjang dari yang terakhir diingatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah rambut itu masih selembut dulu. Namun ia dengan cepat menepis pikiran melanturnya, secepat pikiran tersebut datang. Kau sudah putus dengannya, sialan! Rutuknya.

"Jadi, Hiruma, bagaimana NFL?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Mata birunya mengarah pada sosok di depannya.

"Baik. Pada pertandingan musim lalu, tim kami menang atas Houston 45-42," jawabnya malas-malasan. Ia lalu bertanya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Mamori mengernyit. Lalu, "Aku masih mengajar, dan kupikir akan tetap seperti itu," ujar Mamori. "Bagaimana kabar Sena?"

Sena atau Kobayakawa Sena sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Sekarang Sena tinggal di Amerika dan bermain untuk Houston Texans sebagai _running back_. Mamori menonton pertandingan debutnya dua tahun silam dan hampir menangis karenanya. Adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Cebol Sialan itu ya... Dia masih saja cepat seperti biasa, tch! Sulit sekali mengalahkannya!" desis Hiruma kesal.

"Kau tahu, Sena—!" Ucapan Mamori terpotong saat pesanan mereka tiba. Ketika hendak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hiruma berkata menirukan suaranya dengan nada malas yang dibuat-buat. "_'Sena tidak pendek lagi!'_" ejeknya. "Bagiku Cebol Sialan itu masih tetap pendek. Kekeke!"

Mamori meringis. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Hiruma saat ini, jadi disantapnya makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Kau masih saja rakus seperti biasa, Manajer Sialan. Kekeke!" ejek Hiruma ketika dilihatnya wanita itu makan. Di depannya terhidang semangkuk Katsu Chicken Udon, sebotol air mineral, dan secangkir kopi. Ia menyeringai lebar sembari mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan udonnya.

"Aku bukan manajer tim apa pun lagi, Hiruma," koreksi Mamori tenang. "Lagipula aku tidak rakus, kau tahu. Aku hanya sedang _lapar_ _sekali_!" tukasnya sambil mendelik ke arah Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Baik-baik. Tapi aku bertaruh kau masih makan benda manis sialan itu!" Ia menyeringai, merasa puas dapat menggoda Mamori sekali lagi.

"Tak ada salahnya makan _creampuff_. Kenapa aku harus berhenti memakannya?" ujarnya tenang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap jalanan ramai lewat kaca jendela.

"Karena kalau kau tidak berhenti memakannya, kau akan berubah menjadi monster gendut!"

Rupanya kata _gendut_ berhasil mengusik Mamori karena kini ia menoleh dan menatap Hiruma sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Gendut?! Kau tahu, aku sudah berhasil menurunkan berat—!" Kemudian ia berhenti berbicara dan memberengut. "Kenapa pula aku menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Dan lagi anak-anak di sekolahku dengan senang hati makan _creampuff_..." imbuhnya. Mamori mengunyah makanannya, menunggu kalimat ejekan Hiruma selanjutnya. Namun tak terdengar suara. Ketika ia mendongak, dilihatnya Hiruma sedang termenung seolah kata-katanya barusan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Hiruma," panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hiruma. Makanannya baru setengah jalan dimakan. Kemudian Hiruma tiba-tiba terkekeh dan berkata dengan tenang, "Tentu saja."

Mamori memiringkan kepala sedikit dan mengamati Hiruma curiga. Lalu sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan tanpa maksud, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sejak ia tahu Hiruma datang ke Jepang.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk datang ke Jepang?" Meski ia mengucapkannya sambil lalu, tapi jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya—permen karet mint!, membuka bungkusnya, lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia menjawab dengan malas. "Entahlah. Bisa dibilang aku hanya ingin berlibur."

Selama beberapa detik Hiruma terdiam. "Mengunjungi teman lama, kau tahu." Ia menambahkan dengan ragu.

Mamori tidak berkomentar. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perbincangan ini terdengar seperti basa-basi. Hiruma sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama karena ia kemudian berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Aku juga bermaksud menemuimu." Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Selama beberapa detik Mamori merasa tubuhnya menegang saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata Hiruma. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Hiruma membaca dirinya dengan mudah.

"Begitu..." gumamnya.

Ia merasa Hiruma sedang mengamati raut mukanya dengan saksama. Ia sungguh berharap Hiruma takkan menyinggung topik sensitif _itu_—tentang hubungan mereka. Namun Hiruma ternyata tak berkata apa-apa. Mamori mendapati dirinya teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam.

**Flashback**

Ia menatap secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon Hiruma yang tak dapat ia kenali. Dan di sinilah ia berada, duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidur. Setengah mati ingin menelepon Hiruma, namun takut pada apa yang akan didengarnya. Kenapa aku ini? Batinnya.

Sambil berdoa dalam hati, ia meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di tempat tidur. Dimasukkannya nomor telepon Hiruma dalam ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol Call. Dengan gemetar, ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan menunggu seseorang di sana mengangkatnya. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak gelisah di pangkuannya.

Kemudian, "Hello," kata suara serak di ujung telepon.

Selama beberapa saat Mamori tak sanggup berbicara. Telapak tangannya membasah. "Hello! If you don't fucking answer, I'll end this call!_"_ kata Hiruma kasar.

"Hiruma-kun..." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini lidahnya terasa kelu.

Sejenak Hiruma tak bersuara. Entah berapa lama waktu berselang sampai Hiruma berkata dengan pelan, "_Anezaki..._"

Mamori ingin menangis mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Hiruma. Namun dipaksakan mulutnya berbicara meski suara yang keluar pelan, "Hiruma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, Hiruma malah bertanya balik. "_Dari mana kau tahu nomor ini?_" tanyanya dengan gusar.

Mamori mengerjap. "Aku menanyakannya pada Kurita..." jawabnya pelan.

Ia bisa mendengar Hiruma berkata sesuatu, tapi ia hanya menangkap kata-kata seperti "_Gendut Sialan!_" Kemudian sejenak hening sebelum Hiruma terkekeh. "_Tapi kau masih hebat seperti biasa._"

Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Rasa sedih dan cemas yang sudah menghantuinya selama berbulan-bulan, mendadak terganti oleh amarah. Ia menggertakkan gigi, menahan rasa marah yang kini membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?!" semburnya. Ia tak peduli lagi bahwa kini suaranya bergetar—entah marah atau sedih, dan air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?! Kupikir kau cedera, aku cemas setengah mati, kau tahu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Napasnya pendek-pendek karena kini ia setengah bicara setengah terisak.

Ia bisa mendengar Hiruma mendesah di ujung telepon. "_Anezaki, kau tidak mengerti. Aku harus—_"

"Tentu saja aku tak mengerti karena _kau_ tak mau memberitahukannya padaku!"selanya marah. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa sebenarnya?" lanjutnya ketika ia merasa lebih tenang.

"_Dengar, Anezaki. Aku ingin kau berhenti menghubungiku."_ Suara itu begitu dingin, begitu tak bersahabat.

Tanpa disadari tangannya mengepal begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Entah bagaimana ia berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku tidak mau membuatmu resah, jadi kuputuskan untuk tak lagi mengabarimu,_" katanya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

"Kau membuatku resah karena tak memberikan kabarmu padaku!"

"_Kau tak mengerti!"_

"Ya, aku _tak_ mengerti karena itu jelaskan padaku!"

"Damn it,_ Anezaki! Berhentilah seperti ini dan lakukan saja!"_

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"_Kau membuatnya bertambah sulit!"_

"Sulitkah menjelaskannya padaku, Youichi? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini!" Suaranya bergetar, air mata yang susah payah ia tahan kini jatuh membasahi tangannya yang terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

"_..."_

"...Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu."

"_..."_

"Dan aku menunggumu di sini. Sampai sekarang..." Bisiknya.

"_...Aku melakukannya untukmu,"_ ujar Hiruma pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Hi—" Kata-kata Mamori terhenti begitu mendengar suara keras di ujung telepon.

"_Dengar, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan ingat kata-kataku, berhenti menghubungiku._" Ia mendengar Hiruma menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "_Percayalah padaku."_

_Percayalah padaku!_

Mamori menoleh menatap langit Tokyo yang menggelap, lewat jendela apartemennya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa situasi menjadi begitu sulit baginya dan Hiruma. "Aku tetap tidak mengerti sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku... Dan aku tahu ini bukan percakapan yang layak dibicarakan melalui telepon, tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu meremas dadanya hingga rasanya nyeri. Lalu ia tersenyum samar meski air mata masih membasahi pipinya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang mengganggumu. Tapi aku percaya padamu. Selalu seperti itu."

"_Aku tahu..." _Suara Hiruma begitu pelan sampai-sampai Mamori nyaris luput mendengarnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Mamori memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia menatap ponselnya kalimat Call Ended di ponselnya berkedip, sebelum menghilang dan menunjukkan _wallpaper_ Devil Bats menghiasi layar ponselnya seperti yang telah dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

**Flashback End**

"Anezaki?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengarnya.

"Anezaki," panggil Hiruma, kali ini lebih keras.

Tetap tak ada respon.

"Anezaki!" Diguncangnya tangan Mamori.

Mamori tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Ia kemudian sadar tangannya sedang digenggam oleh Hiruma, dan perasaan hangat merambati sekujur lengannya. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hiruma.

"A-apa? Ada apa?" katanya tergagap. Ia kembali menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal sedikit, lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Kau melamun terus dari tadi, kau sadar?" komentar Hiruma, ekspresinya datar.

Mamori mengerjap dan tertawa gugup. "Begitukah? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah hari ini."

"Hmm," gumam Hiruma tak jelas. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan, mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, dan membayar _bill_. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Mamori.

"Hiruma!" protes Mamori.

Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

Dengan cepat Mamori mengeluarkan dompet dari tas genggamnya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia mendorong uang tersebut ke depan Hiruma. "Ini. Aku bayar pesananku sendiri," ujarnya.

Hiruma mengambil uang tersebut, lalu mengulurkannya kembali pada Mamori. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang traktir," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, biar aku—!"

"Aku persilahkan TuanHirumamentraktirku," potognya tenang. Meski menyeringai, nada suaranya mengisyaratkan tak ada ruang untuk berargumen.

Mamori mendesah dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah!" ucapnya mengalah.

Kemudian Hiruma mendorong kursi ke belakang dan bangkit. Mamori menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Dikenakannya mantel dan skarf yang tadi ia lepas dan meraih tas genggamnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Hiruma, yang hampir mendekati pintu restoran.

Begitu pintu terbuka, angin dingin menerpa wajah keduanya. Hiruma menggerutu kesal karena kedinginan, sementara Mamori merapatkan mantel dan skarfnya. Hiruma mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menatap Mamori. "Apa nomormu masih sama seperti dulu?" tanyanya.

Mamori terdiam. Lalu, "Ya," jawabnya ragu, tak berusaha menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah." Untuk sepersekian detik ia berpikir melihat Hiruma tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hiruma meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya sebentar. Mamori menatapnya kaget, tapi sebelum protes sempat keluar dari bibirnya, Hiruma sudah lebih dulu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan," katanya. Sambil berbalik hendak akan pergi, Hiruma tersenyum samar. "Selamat malam, Anezaki."

Sebelum Hiruma berjalan jauh, Mamori berseru, "Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma menengok ke arahnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Sebelah alisnya naik, matanya bertanya-tanya.

Mamori menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kita masih berteman, kan?" serunya agak keras hanya agar Hiruma bisa mendengarnya di tengah jalanan Tokyo.

Hiruma menatapnya heran, lalu menyeringai. "Tentu, Manajer Sialan," sahutnya, lalu berjalan kembali dan menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Mamori mulai melangkah di sepanjang jalan. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Sial, sepertinya aku masih menyukaimu, gumamnya sambil tersenyum di balik skarfnya. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu berjalan agak lebih cepat dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

* * *

**Notes :** Mungkin update chapter selanjutnya agak lama. Soalnya saya harus menghadapi UN dan SNMPTN/UMBPTN.. Doakan yaa~


End file.
